


In Which Saving The World Is Regulated To A Much Lower Priority

by Cowhead_Lite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Fluff and Angst, Horror, Humor, Multi, Possible Romance, Sci-Fi with medieval elements, i wrote this at 1 am, i'll try to update often
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22127203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cowhead_Lite/pseuds/Cowhead_Lite
Summary: Patience decides she's never, ever, EVER fighting a war for someone else. Then she does anyway.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	In Which Saving The World Is Regulated To A Much Lower Priority

_ “Why don’t you go back and visit your parents? I’m sure they miss you greatly.”  _

__

_ “I promise you they don’t want to see me. Not like this…” _

_ \-------------------------- _

“-and then patience runs thin-”

“I don’t remember doing that?”

_ “ _ Not  _ you!” _

Deep into a twisted forest, the group of children- _ I always forget _ -sat criss-cross in a circle around their own makeshift bonfire made from demon limbs- _ very flammable, who would’ve thought _ -, telling made up stories, getting sucked into the tales of grandeur and conveniently forgetting the “made up” bit, giggled innocently. Patience knew better than that.

“Patience then trips, falls, and then _smacks_ her head-” Corra and Tana gasp in a surprised tone, Patience was however unimpressed, Becca says nothing, not new. “-painfully on the ground. Fresh blood pours from the wound…”

“Why do I always die in these?” 

“Stop interrupting!” The tall blonde, Jake, they call her, stomps her foot and glares with enough icy fervor that would’ve made blood run cold. “And then Patience bleeds out horribly and dies. The end.” She rushes out and finishes bluntly.

“That’s it?!” They whine in protest and disappointment.

“Patience kept interrupting and I got bored.” Jake drawls lazily.

“Thanks a lot, Patience!” 

Opening her mouth in an attempt to save face proved futile for they immediately started pelting dirt and tiny sticks in their violent sorrows. Laughing at their combined anger and then silenced when a rock bounces painfully off her temple.

_ Ow! Who the hell threw a rock?!  _

Becca, after an hour of silence, finally speaks with a clear, straight to the point, “go to bed”. 

The deep rumble of her low contralto forces them to scramble to the deeper part of the forest and into the holes they dug- _ why the hell do they dig holes _ -to sleep. Corra, with the grace of a princess,  _ plummets _ in, pink ponytail swinging all the while. Tana stumbles along and topples in her own, azure skin matching her eyes and hair faded away to match the black of the dark forest.

Thankful for Becca’s intervention, Patience spreads her limbs out and falls over like a deactivated toy, not yet closing her eyes but staring with intense fuschia eyes into the sky. 

__

_ Like always… _

Becca, shadows glazing over her face, the sight reminding them of the demons they all have to fight, gently nods in the direction of Jake, crimson pupiless eyes staring into her violet ones through Jake’s long lashes. Jake lies on the ground close,  _ too close _ , to Patience, bunches her surplus of golden hair into a makeshift pillow, and goes still. 

Becca stays vigilant and stares deep into the forest, always on guard. Weapons, theirs, stay by her side and move nowhere else.

Moments pass, violet, diamond-like, perfect eyes meet the gaze of weary, depressing, bleak, dismal, daunting- _ we get it _ \- pink eyes, a bright, cheery hue betraying the gunmetal gray underneath.

Clockwork, like always, Jake asks, “So what’s on the agenda for tomorrow?” Patience didn’t even need to really look to hear the faint smile in her voice. Patience turns her head up slightly to better meet Jake’s sight.

“We travel to Becos, look for Apollo, ask him to explain, probably kick his ass.” Jake giggles and Patience flips over on her stomach,  _ facing away from Jake thank you very much,  _ and closes her eyes, anxiously awaiting for the nightmares to wreak havoc on her psyche. Like always.

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of my second story ever! Comments appreciated!


End file.
